One Big Surprise
by SadieHyena
Summary: Two friends are told that they will get to visit Los Angeles with V.I.P. passes to a Big Time Rush & One Direction concert. Will these girls meet new friends or something more? This story will be full of unexpected things. Rated M for safety.
1. Dining to One Direction

"Shut up Lynsie!" I heard from the living room while I sang. Yeah, it would offend most people but I was used to it by now. The sad thing is, is that I was only through about 2 of the songs. I turned off the music and went back to the stove, looking over the food that was cooking. Cooking very slowly might I add. After tasting it I grinned and turned to see my friend, Hannah, standing in the doorway just shaking her head.

"You know I don't like Big Time Rush, Lynsie," she said with a frown and reached above me to grab a glass before going to the fridge and pouring her a glass of Coca-Cola. She returned to the stove and set the glass down before going to my computer and starting up my One Direction album on iTunes.

I smiled when I heard What Makes You Beautiful come on and started to sing along, not surprised to hear her voice join mine soon enough.

At about the end of the song I brought out large plates and set the food I had cooked onto them, taking them to the table so that we could eat. I giggled before getting one of the romantic candles my mother always seemed to hide in the weirdest spots and lit it. "We dine to 1D tonight," I announced in my most formal voice before cracking up along with her. I poured me a glass of Ginger Ale and sat down at the head of the table, watching as Hannah shifted through seats to try and find the one that was the most comfortable. Finally she found one and sat down. I put some food onto my plate and began to eat but then my phone started to ring. The Caller ID was from my granny so I answered it and listened to her, my expression lighting up as the conversation went on. I glanced at Hannah who seemed to be looking at me as if I belonged in a mental institution. I hung up the phone and just stared at Hannah.

"What?" she asked inbetween some bites. To be her size she seemed too eat a lot, just like Niall. The thought of Niall made me even more anxious to tell her the good news.

"Granny is taking us to Los Angeles this weekend, Hannah! And guess who else is going to be there!" I exclaimed, unable to control my excitement.

Her eyes quickly shot up to mine, as wide as a deer in headlights. It made me snicker quietly to tell you the truth, couldn't help it. "Aren't 1D and BTR going to have a concert there next weekend? Or it is this weekend? Oh, I should know!" she seemed to yell and it made me laugh. Sometimes someone could swear that she was a blonde at heart even if she did have dark hair. She knew all of 1D's tour dates, but I guess when you get such news at such short notice your brain just goes blank. She probably even forgot her own name there for a second.

In response to her question I just leaned back, smiled and crossed my arms. It was entertaining to see how long it took her to catch onto some things. I could see her mentally going through all the tour dates, trying to count how many days it was until their next concert. All of a sudden she jumped up out of her seat and screamed, "It is next weekend! Are we going to see them in concert?"

I just laughed a little and held up two V.I.P. passes, "We aren't only going to see them all, we get to meet them all."


	2. Troublesome Worries

I washed the dishes while Hannah dried them, both of us grinning like madmen. Well, madwomen really. The news of our amazing trip-to-be brightened our moods so much that I really thought it would be possible to burst out of pure joy and happiness. But wait…. My granny didn't care for either of the bands. They would she get me V.I.P. passes...? Something was up but I had no idea what. I was brought back into the real world when I heard someone's voice.

"Lynsie?" I heard Hannah say, more like ask.

I turned my attention to her, noticing the worry that was evident on her face. "Yeah?" I asked quietly, not realizing that I had zoned out longer that I realized.

"Nothing," she muttered quietly with her voice barely above a whisper. Did she thing that something was going to happen too? She would probably think I was crazy if I shared my thoughts so I decided that it would be better to keep my worries to myself. She just glanced at me and I put on that same fake smile that I always used.

Once the dishes were finished, I walked into the living room to see One Direction on the TV. I smiled lightly, they all seemed to light up my day somehow. How? Well, maybe it was just their amazing personalities that almost anyone could automatically fall in love with or maybe it was their attractiveness. It was also possible that it could be both. I sat down in the couch and watched the story, my grin growing every time I saw Louis' face appear on the screen. To me his voice sounded like that of an angel, so smooth and that British accent…. It was to die for. No wonder most of my dreams contained me, a bed and him with it. The thought made me shiver out of lust. What was I thinking though? I was only going to get to talk to them for a few minutes. Can't make people love you in just a few measly minutes. Anyway, he already had a girlfriend. He was so happy with her that it seemed that he would probably be proposing to her soon. My beautiful angel would soon be gone…. At that I switched off the TV and got up, yawning. I checked the clock and was amazed to see that it was only 10. I noticed that Hannah's light was still on but didn't feel the urge to talk to her at the moment. My previous worried seemed to return to me. Maybe some time on the computer would help. I turned on my laptop and went to brush my teeth while it started up. When I was finished I stared at my reflection and sighed quietly. I wasn't beautiful like One Direction said. Not at all was I what any of them wanted. Hannah on the other hand was someone I really envied at times. She just seemed to always have the better luck out of us two. I glared at the reflection and turned away, going to my bed and setting the laptop onto my lap. I typed in my password and got onto the internet, bringing up facebook and some other websites that I was a part of. I checked twitter and smiled when I saw the 1D boys' tweets. They all said something about next weekend and about how they were so excited to sing with Big Time Rush. I checked the time again and guessed that it would be okay to go to bed already. I turned off the laptop and set it on the floor by the bed. I turned off my bedside lamp and closed my eyes. Soon I fell into a light sleep full of dreams of One Direction and Big Time Rush. Maybe I had no reason to worry after all….


End file.
